Accidentally in Love Chapter One part one and two
by marcobott1702
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction I hope you like it please comment and give me feedback on what you think. I love these two I mean how can you not ship them? the episode is literally called and so Kyoya met him come on that is shouting out lovers! anyway yeah to the point only read if you want to it is a boy x boy romance read it at your own will. Enjoy! :)


Chapter One - And so Kyoya met him (Kyomaki Fanfiction)

My final spring in middle school has arrived -I am the third son of the Ootori family, Kyoya. I have been at the top of the class and am about to become the class representative for the third year in a row, this wasn't unusual, in fact it was normal. I had to maintain this standard in order for my father to listen to me. To only be a novice was unacceptable and would not be good enough for my to surpass ny brothers or to at least work underneath them. In an attempt to study one evening I was having a conversation with his sister as she once again started going through my drawers for no apparent reason.

"You're really going to impose on his vacation just to meet his father?" continuing to write with my head resting on my palm I replied.

"I'm not imposing I was invited to join him at the villa it's simply a give and take situation, Sis." I'm not interested in going on this vacation just for luxury, however there is a chance that I would meet his father, a pretigious funds manager which would be out of my fathers best interest. She sighed, turning to face me and leaned her hand on the capet to lean closer in my direction.

"Why does everything have to be so manipulative with you? Didn't you think that maybe they honestly just wanted you to come look at the stars with them? I think it's really sweet. Two young men bonding under the stars." I wrote a little more before sighing and tearing my eyes away from the book I had been writing in before looking over at my sister with an unimpressed expression.

"Fuyumi, would you please stop it? I've asked you a million times to stop rumaging through my drawers, like that." While I spoke she continued to press the clothes down on my drawer- evidentally she can't get them all back in.

"What was that? Oh- I'm not rumaging I'm just trying to organise all of your clothes for you, Kyoya." I watched as she pressed and pressed grunting and moaning as she tried to push all the clothes back. It seemed they weren't all going back into the drawer, not with Fuyumi's attempts anyway...More and more of my clothes ended up strewn out across my bedroom floor.

"It won't go back in...I. Know. It. Fit. In. Here." I interrupted her struggle as she spoke I tried to suggest a solution, still watching from where I was sat.

"Why don't you just let the maid take care of that?" She pressed harder and more noises of dismay came from her mouth as she tried and failed to put all of my clothing back into the chest of drawers. She stopped trying and gave an exasperated sigh, leaning back on heels having given up. I went back to writing not realising she was going to speak again

"Listen, Kyoya." I looked back up at her with a light hum to let her know I was listening. "hmm?" She continued speaking without turning round.

"I know dad's really strict and he puts a lot of pressure on you, but you're different than our older brothers." She turned her face round to look at me from where she was sitting. "Remember, dad doesnt expect as much from you, so its okay if you take it easy sometimes" she gave me a gentle smile. I turned back to my work.

"I know. I'll never be successor to the ootori family." she made an

"oh" As I started writing again and drifting off into my thoughts as I spoke them aloud to my sister.

"I'm not like my brothers. All they had to do was follow the path that had been promised to them, A path that keeps heading upward. Its because I'm the third son that I can't relax. I'll surpass fathers expectations of me. And I will respect my brothers and never step on their toes in the process." She watched me as I spoke my thoughts. I stopped speaking and thought to myself silently. How can I demonstrate my abilities without exceeding the limits of being the third son? I have a daunting task, I must paint the perfect picture on a canvas that has already been placed inside a magnificent frame. I was brought back to what was happening as my sister gazed thoughtfully into her drink.

"You're such a bright boy, Kyoya." She spoke to me now from behind as she sat on the sofa, hands around her cup.

"Everything you do, you do exceptionally well." She looked up from her beverage and moved her eyes over to me and took on a softer tone.

"But tell me. Will you ever be happy?" I looked up glancing at her through the corner of my glasses and the moved my face back and starred at the table before giving a response.

"To be honest, Whether I'm happy or unhappy, has nothing to do with it." I started writing again my eyes on the pages before me. My eldest brother had already graduated from medical school and was in training at the same hospital as my father. As his successor. My second brother was still in medical school and was planning to get an NBA after he graduated so he could support our brother. And then there was me. The third son. I sat at the dining table opposite my brothers with my father at the head of the table as I ate my breakfast. My brothers and father were all reading the local newspaper as I ate. Silence was in the room, no sounds. Until my father spoke, adressing me clearly.

"Kyoya," As I reached to grab a piece of bread from the centre of the table I turned to look at my father giving a small grunt.

"Huh?" He did not look up from his newspaper yet proceeded to speak to me.

"Today is the day that Suoh's son is going to be transferring into your class right? We've done business with the Suoh group for many years now, and we have a wonderful relationship with them. Competition is still a posibility, so I've been thinking, your befriending young Suoh would be in our family's best interest." He finally looked up and turned his head to face me so he was looking at me now as he spoke. "But whatever you do Kyoya, don't forget. Always keep your friends close and your enemys closer." I look at him smiling now. "Yes sir, I remember" My brothers continued to read, not joining in on this conversation. "Being at the head of the class isn't goof enough. Both of your brothers did the same when you were in school. I'm sure that you're aware that it'll take more than that to satisfy me. I'm counting on you Kyoya." I nodded in response and continued to put up a fake smile.

"Yes sir, I know that." I stopped smiling stupidly and turned my face away looking at nothing specific. I was confident that I had the ability to see through other people's facades, but that they could never see through mine. I didn't matter what this Suoh guy might be like, making friends with him would be easy. I would do anything my father wanted. I ripped off a bit of bread chewing it slowly as I continued in my spiral of thoughts. I later went onto my laptop and searched about this Suoh character.

"Tamaki Suoh. So this son was concieved while the chairman was overseas." I looked closely at an image of the boy. He had Golden short blonde hair in a side fringe, deep violet coloured eyes and soft pale skin, As i researched this boy the more curious I became.

"The chairman eventually, decided to take him in since he had no other children and he was recently divorced." And so, the chairmans lovechild becomes the heir to the Suoh group overnight. I lay back on my bed tucking my arms behind my head as I looked at the ceiling. "Well isn't he a lucky fellow."

Chapter One - And so Kyoya met him Part 2

That day at school me and the vice representative of my class were asked to show the new student, Tamaki Suoh round the school and to welcome him to Ouran Academy.

"Class representative, Vice representataive, please come this way." One of the teachers showed us to meet the new pupil. I stood in the doorway watching and looking at him as the teacher introduced us.

"Allow me to introduce you to our new student, Tamaki Suoh" The boy stood up with a smile and greeted us politely extending his hand in a gesture of kindness. He seemed friendly enough.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both."

"This is class representative Kyoya Ootori and Vice representative Ayame Jonouchi" I looked in surprise as the student moved next to me and gently grasped the vice representatives hands with a smile and leaned close to her.

"You have the most beautiful straight hair that I've ever seen, I would assume that your heart is just as blindingly beautiful as that hair of yours." To which the girl next to me turned bright crimson and turned her face away out of embarrassment with a small smile on her face and the boy stood, still holding her hand with a beaming smile. I could not understand it, he was so...different to how I imagined and he was acting so polite and etiquette. Not that thats unusual it was just interesting for someone to be this kind. Or at least thats how he appears. Maybe its a cutural difference. I unintentionally let my mouth fall agasp a little and furrowed my brows. He was definitely an odd character so far. He then turned to me and extended his hand to me politely with the same beaming smile. I have to say it was a real smile. A real gesture. From the way he was greeting me with a face full of joy I could tell, He was genuinely happy to meet me. Which was very unusual for someone of his status indeed to say the least.

"Nice to meet you, Ootori" I looked in awe at him for a while and my knees became weak for a moment before I looked at his hand and then back up at his grinning face before coming to my senses. I took on my "class representative" smile and spoke.

"The pleasure is all mine. You know if you'd like I can take you on a tour of the school?" I suggested, maintaining my polite voice and smile as I spoke. His face changed and he looked a little surprised and then his glamour-style smile returned.

"That'd be great, Thank you very much!" I finally took his hand shaking it lightly. It was soft and gentle, almost like is personality, he seemed to exude a kind nature and enthusiasm with every word he said, and it always came across genuine. The day continued and I showed the boy around the school as I proposed and we walked dow a long path together with a large arc of architecture above our heads and sunlight pouring in from the side as we walked down the cobbles between the school buildings.

"Up ahead of us is the west school building, all special classrooms are on the other side" I informed him like this in my nicest tone of all the places on the school grounds. After I had finished speaking he was looking round the premices seeming in admiration and made a noise of interest as if to say "Wow". He then stopped right in his tracks, he looked as if he had just remembered something He spoke gently.

"Oh, I forgot..." I turned to face and looked at me as I looked across at the other buildings and continued to walk.

"I was wondering, do you have a kotatsu at your house?" I stopped walking and looked at him in confusion producing a sound to certify that uncertainty.

"Huh?" As I stood watching him he grasped his hands to his chest dramatically in a grand gesture and swayed side to side dreamily with a face of pure joy and grinned cheesily the whole time he spoke.

"Oh surely you do! I think Kotatsu's are simply amazing!" He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and made a gesture like he was drinking tea with his hand.

"I've always thought it was cool that the japanese sit on the floor!" He stood up again then still with his stupid smile stretching across his face and walked slowly over to me.

"I told myself I would sit under one, once I got to Japan!" His face suddenly changed and his head drooped in sadness and his smile turned to a frown as he finished speaking.

"But at home the Decor is all western..." I lowered my eyebrows mildly dismayed and frowned a little myself. Ah so he's one of those...There are a number of foreigners enamoured with Japanese culture. I returned to my old smile and started speaking to him again whilst pushing my glasses up my nose from the centre.

"Unfortunately we don't have any Kotatsu either, but we do have japanese decor though" I gave him another polite smile but his reaction was somewhat unexpected...He squealled in terror and his entire body language indicated he was completely horrified by my last words, as he zoomed away from me with his arms around his face in shock. He looked almost paralysed he was that distressed. He immediately fell away from me, leaning on the wall with from his one outstretched arm as he lowered his head down and looked at the floor in a sort of shame. No not shame, he looked depressed he was that distraught.

"What happened? did I step on a landmine or something?" I asked in confusion. More to myself because it didn't seem that I was going to get a normal answer from this guy anytime soon. He replied from where he was stood maintaining his depressive stance.

"I can't believe you don't have a kotatsu. I'm sorry Ootori, It was rather insensitive of me to ask you that." He moved away from the wall looking at me with big sad puppy dog eyes before continuing.

"I guess your family isn't as close at they could be." He walked over to me and firmly planted his hands on my shoulders as I made confused response.

"Errr.." I had no idea how I was meant to reply to this! The situation was so odd and silly I didn't have the slightest clue what to make of this guy! His tone then went to empathic and then back to the happy voice he started off with as he proceeded in his speech.

"Look it's okay, you don't have to hide it anymore. I'm well aware that the Kotatsu is the symbol for a happy home life in Japan. Correct me if I'm wrong, but here in Japan you playfully kick each others feet under the kotatsu while building familial bonds of trust and watching costume Grand prix, Right? And of course, you also eat plenty of mandarin Oranges!" He smiled still at me, happy in his daydream before frowning once again as he came back to the topic at hand returning to his empathic voice.

"I feel sorry for you, you and your family are missing out..." His voice trailed off and he gave a look of pity to me and he looked genuinely sad. Is he serious? I honestly can't tell, he's either a complete and utter idiot or he is trying to wind me up or confuse me. Whatever his inntentions he's is definitely succeeding in confusing me. I am also started to become irritated how do I win with this guy?

"I hate to correct you but I think you got the wrong idea. If its that important to you we could always put a kotatsu in our home for you to visit?" my polite voice was used once again and thankfully what i said seemed to have some sort of effect on him and his face changed and he looked shocked again a little but more in happiness and his eyes seemed to sparkle slightly. His expression gradually grew happier and happier and the next thing I knew he flew up into the air in joy and his face was pure delight as he shouted.

"Thank you, Ootori!" He leaped on my wrapping his legs around me koalaing me of a sort and affectionately rubbing his cheek against mine, like a dog. My face was completely unimpressed and I was still unsure what to think of the conversation to be quite honest.

"You're such a good friend! You're my best friend! Hey Ootori, I don't want to be too forward or anything, but since we're pals do you think it's okay for me to call you by your first name?" Hiss eyes were still shimmering he looked so happy I couldn't understand why it was such an odd thing to be so pleased about. I tried to get him to have a logical, normal conversation with me and to try and reel him back in a little.

"Listen Suoh..." It didn't work very well and he took no notice of what i was saying and started jumping up and down and punching the air yelling my name joyously. I have to say though, despite being completely lost I found his happiness a little cute and I didn't want to stop him in his happy leaps as he shouted.

"Bravo! Kyoya! My pal! Mon ami! Yahoo!"

He was definitely an unusual character and something told me that I was going to be entangled with him for a long time. And that this wasn't going to be the first odd encounter I had with him.


End file.
